Yozora & Chitose's Big Plan
by SamuraiVampireHunterJCT
Summary: Dan Mandle has been bugging Yozora Mikazuki for weeks now one day Yozora decides to get help from her cousin from Fujo Academy Chitose Karasuyama, Tie in to Dan VS Yozora


**Hello True Believers welcome to my Haganai/D-Frag crossover one shot,**

 **Note: This is a tie in to the omake of chapter 3 of my Dan VS/Haganai crossover Dab VS Yozora**

 **Which means this takes place in the Baka & Ed Edd n Eddy/Dan VS Yozora Universe,**

 **Now on to the story,**

* * *

 **ST . CHRONICA'S ACADEMY**

As an explosion in Rika's lab as Goop filled the school as most of the students and faculty are now stuck to to it,

"MANDEL!" yells the chair man as he struggles out off the goop,

"Oh this is bad" says a brunette who's name was Hinata Hidaka who was the student council president as she was stuck in the goop, next was a short girl with short red hair who was the student council treasurer who's name was Aoi Yusa who was also stuck in the goop,

"IT HAS TO BE THAT AMERICAN DELINQUENT DAN MANDEL" yells Aoi, as Yozora looks by who wasn't stuck in the goop,

"That idiot Dan wont give up" says Yozora, "Well better call Chitose" says Yozora,

* * *

 **FUJO ACADEMY**

"Ah you like that don't yea? you foot fetish pervert!" says a purple-haired girl as she tries to stump on the face of a orange-spiky-haired guy,

"HEY GET YOUR SHOE OF ME! THERE'S GROSS THINGS ON IT CHITOSE!" yells the guy who as he tries to push her soe off him, till all of a sudden, her chill phone rings

 **RING! RING!**

"Oh hey Sora" Chitose answers, "Hows it going?"

 **"Hey Chi Chi everything going is fine"** says Yozora, **"Well actually i have a problem"** says Yozora,

"So whats the problem?" Chitose asks,

 **"Well there is this idiot from America for these past few weeks he's been bugging me"** says Yozora,

"Why don't you come over" says Choitose,

"Who was it Chitose?" asks a short girl with short blond who's name was Roka Shibasaki,

"Oh that was Yozora, she's having problems with some idiot so she's droping by for a visit" says Chitose,

"Oh that's it will be nice to see Sora again" says Roka,

 **One Hour Later**

"It's great to see you again Sora" says Roka as she hugged Yozora,

"Good to see you too Roka" says Yozora as she hugged Roka, "Oh hey Chitose" says Yozora as she sees her cousin,

"Hey Yozora" Chitose greats her cousin, then A girl with short pink hair introduces herself,

"Hi i'm Sakura Mizukami" says Sakura,

"Please to meet you Sakura" says Yozora, then Chitose introduce a guy with orange spiky hair,

"This is Kenji Kazama, he has a foot fetish" says Chitose

"DO NOT!" yells Kenji,

"Foot fetish? sounds like somebody the Meat bag would like, isn't that right Tomoe?" says Yozora,

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING!?" yells Kenji,

"Um i'm talking to Tomoe shes standing right here" says Yozora

"AN IMAGINARY! HOW OLD ARE YOU?!" yells Kenji in shock then of sudden Chitose punches him,

"Tomoe is not Imaginary" says Chitose as she has her foot on Kenji'd chest,

"Yeah shes made out of air" says Roka as she stands over Kenji,

"Also this our teacher and club advisor Minami Osawa" Chitose introduces a woman in her mid 20s with blue hair she had tied in a small pony tail who was wearing a green track suit who sleeping on the table,

"As long your cousin doesn't disturb my nap i'm with her being here" says Osawa as picks her head up for a second and then goes back to sleep, just then a girl with brown hair which she had it in a long braid and was wearing a red hair band, as Yozora then looks at her,

"Hmmm wow what do you know another Meat Bag" says Yozora,

"What did you call me!? who are you!? and why do you sound like Chitose!?" the girl demanded,

"That my cousin Yozora, Sora this Takho president of the real Game Creation" says Chitose as she makes circles with her middle fingers and her tombs moving her index fingers up and down to make fun of takho's boobs,

"YOU STOP THAT!" yelled Takho as she blushes out of embarrassment,

* * *

 **HALF HOUR LATER!**

"So your saying this guy has been bugging you for weeks, and he took Taka to Fumizuki to get his cousin" says Chitose,

"Yes pretty much" says Yozora,

"Well lets go take care of it" says Chitose as she and Yozora got up to leave,

"Chitose wait!" Osawa calls out, "Take this" says Osawa as she hands Chitose a taser,

"Your taser sensai?" asked Chitose,

"Yes it will be of good use to you" said Osawa,

"Thanks sensai, well gotta go" said Chitose,

"Good luck girls" said Roka

"Thanks Roka" said both Yozora and Chitose as they both left,

"It's pretty freaky how those two sound alike" said Takho as Yozora and Chitose left,

* * *

 **ST . CHRONICA's ACADEMY**

As the two cousins made to the school they two wired looking American youths, one was a brunette who wearing a ACDC t-shirt the other on was a blonde with a METALICA t-shirt, who were twitching on the ground for some reason like something electrocuted them or something,

"Ha! **...** Ha! **...** cool" twitches the brunette,

" **...** Mah! **...** " twitch the blonde, as Chitose walks all over the brunette as Yozora walk allover the blonde,

"HEY BABY!" says the brunette as he comes too and looks up Chtose's skirt,

"YEAH SCORE!" says the blonde as he comes too and looks up Yozora's skirt, as Yozora and Chitose stump on their balls as their pop out and turn red from the pain,

"Hey Chi Chi what you think happen to those Idiots?" asked Yozora,

"Beats me" says Chitose, as they enter the school gate they notice Hinata and Aoi in the same state as those two Americans, as Aoi comes too she sees the two cousins,

"Okay what happen?" asked Yozora,

" **...** Pur **...** ple **...** haired **...** girl **...** with **...** ta **...** ser" twitch Aoi,

"Purple-haired girl with taser?" said Yozora as she looked at Chitose who had purple hair and caring a taser,

"Don't look at me i haven't even use this" said Chitose as she pulls out Osawa's taser,

"I know you didn't Chi Chi" said Yozora,

" **...** From **...** Fu **...** mi **...** zu **...** ki **...** A **...** ca **...** de **...** my" said Aoi before she past out again,

"Hmmmm Fumizuki Academy huh? looks like Dan bright some more idiots with him to take me out" said Yozora with a smirk,

"Looks like we need this after all" said Chitose as she looked at the taser with a dead pan look as want ahead with Yozora, as Hinata comes too she her cousin and her sister walking ahead next to each other,

" **...** Oh **...** no **...** sis **...** ter **...** cou **...** sin **...** Chi **...** to **...** se **...** with **...** her **...** this **...** is **...** bad" Twitch Hinata before passing out again,

* * *

As Yozora and Chitose come near the chapel they come across a purple-haired girl in a Fumizuki uniform,

"HEY PSYCHO!" Yozora calls out "What you doing here princess?" Yozora insults her knowing by the way she presents herself that shes a pretty, rich and popular girl like Sena which is something Yozora can't stand,

"I'm looking for my Eddy" says the girl in a very soft voice,

"Well your in the wrong school you have to leave little missy" says Yozora,

"I'm not leaving without my man" says the girl as she polls out a taser as Yozora stands with her flay swatter ready,

"SORA CATCH!" yells Chitose as she tosses her taser too Yozora, as the girl frosts her taser towards Yozora blocks it with her taser **(NOTE: there both going more fights like this in my X-Men and Marvel crossover sap more intence and with swords insted of tasers)**

As Yozora frost her taser the girl ducks and counters as Yozora blocks and counters, as the girl also block and counters,

The taser fight as both girls are evanley match, till the girl is hit in the face by a mood ball from Chitose and all of a sudden the girl is buried from the shoulders down,

"Earth elemental" said Chitose,

"HAHA! Good job Chi Chi!" said Yozora,

"Please just let me see my Ed-" the girl tries to say till shes with the Fly swatter across the face,

"Shout up!" says Yozora as she hits the girl with her fly swatter,

* * *

As a Yozora and Chitose hide behind the church benches as they look at Dan and little guy in a Fumizuki uniform who was his cousin who were setting a trap for Yozora as Kodaka tries to tell them to stop as they enter the club room,

"Really Dan? that so pathetic" muttered Yozora,

"So what now?" asked Chitose, till,

"Um hi girls i'm looking for my friend he's a short American guy, have you seen him" asked a guy with ash brown hair who was wearing a Fumizuki uniform who look like an Idiot, as Yozora and point to the club, "Thanks girls" says the guy as he then falls to Dan's trap as he into the club room and falls on Sena,

"Well that's two Fumizuki idiots down, and that also shot the Meat Bag up too" says Yozora with a smile,

"HAHAHAHA!" laugh Chitose,

* * *

 _ **LATER THAT NIGHT**_

"Big enough?" says Chitose as she finish digging a hole for Dan,

"Yes here he comes" says Yozora, as Chitose then approaches Dan and stands in front of him,

"Earth Elemental" says Chitose,

"Huh?" says Dan, till all of a sudden

"TAKE PUNCH BITCH!" yells Chitose as punch Dan out, "Alright he's lets bury him" says Chitose,

"Right" says Yozora as they carry him to the hole and bury him,

 _ **MINUTES LATER**_

As Dan comes too lets out laud of insults to Yozora and Chitose as the two girls laugh it off,

"HEY HOW THE DO YOU TWO SOUND ALIKE!?" Dan comments on Yozora and Chitose voices,

"Do we really sound alike?" asked Chitose, as the two cousins look at each other,

"No ways" says both Yozora and Chitose as they turn to Dan,

 ** _THE END READ MORE ON BAKA & ED EDD n EDDY and DAN VS YOZORA._**

* * *

 _ **There have it True Believers my Haganai/D-Frag one shot crossover tie to Dan VS Yozora,**_

 _ **How you all like the Cameos**_

 ** _Make sure to check my Baka and Test/Ed,Edd n Eddy crossover Baka & Ed Edd n Edyy and my Haganai/Dan VS crossover Dan VS Yozora which take place in the same universe as this,_**

 ** _Now True Believers see you later._**


End file.
